


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by Cloud_Nimbus



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross Academy, Day Class Fangirls, M/M, Oneshot, Shenanigans, Songfic, Vampires, night class - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nimbus/pseuds/Cloud_Nimbus
Summary: Everyone knows exactly who Kuran Kaname is in love with and that is why they’re determined to get them together. There’s just one problem with their brilliant plan… fate doesn’t seem to be supporting them in the slightest.OR“You’re so mean, Zero!” She finally shouted loud enough to be heard over the crowd, “I was just going to tell you that Kaname-senpai-” Before she could finish the actual sentence the Night Class dormitory gate seemed to throw itself open, banging loudly against the side of the walls and sending the whole area into silence.Attempt 1: Cross YukiFailure Cause: Disciplinary Committee DutiesSeiren supposed that was to be expected, after all it seemed as though fate had a personal grudge against the two of them getting together.Attempt 9: SeirenFailure Cause: A Little Bird





	Do You Want To Know A Secret?

The first time somebody asked Zero that dreaded question he thought it was a joke. In all fairness, it was Yuki asking and while he loved his adopted sister, the girl was unable to keep secrets even when her life depended on it. The timing was also pretty terrible as he was trying to organise the Day Class girls before crossover started. Of course Yuki was more than a little unimpressed when he completely ignored everything she tried to say to him in favour of glaring at his lot of fangirls.

“You’re so mean, Zero!” She finally shouted loud enough to be heard over the crowd, “I was just going to tell you that Kaname-senpai-” Before she could finish the actual sentence the Night Class dormitory gate seemed to throw itself open, banging loudly against the side of the walls and sending the whole area into silence.  
“Oiy!” Zero was of course the first to recover, setting his harshest glare onto the vampires and half daring any of them to act up. “You bastards need to be more careful with school property; I don’t care if you can replace it, if you blow off the hinges I won’t come save you when these whining stalkers follow you back to your dormitory with cameras.”

In fact, Zero was so busy shouting and scolding them that he completely missed the light blush that was coating the leader of the groups face. He also missed the longing gaze said leader was shooting at him and the way the Pureblood completely ignored Yuki in favour of trying to reclaim some of his dignity. Yuki, who had honestly only trying to help, was left at the mercy of stampeding fan girls and by the end of it vowed to either die trying to get her ‘brother’s’ together or kill them herself.

Attempt 1: Cross Yuki  
Failure Cause: Disciplinary Committee Duties

_You’ll never know how much I really love you  
You’ll never know how much I really care_

Many people called Takuma strange for being a ‘happy’ vampire. Of course he was aware of how unusual it was and how his sunny disposition often freaked out his classmates but he didn’t let that keep him down. If anything, it only fueled his respect and devotion towards Kaname as the Pureblood had always been accepting and even encouraging of those unusual aspects in him. So as the as the Pureblood’s friend, no his best friend, the strangely happy vampire decided to do something equally nice as thanks for years of support.

How that equalled to him knocking on Zero door while the sun was out was rather simple. He knew that Kaname pined after the silver haired boy and that the Pureblood wasn’t willing to act on his feelings because he was convinced that the hunter would never return them; so being the good friend that he was, Takuma decided to tell the hunter on the other’s behalf. That way if Zero responded poorly he could play it off as a joke, and if it went well he would be able to see his best friend happy.

When the door finally opened it was to a glaring hunter with hair dangling in every direction and rumpled clothing. “What-” Takuma had forgotten how scary Zero could be when the full brunt of the hunter’s anger was directed at one person, “-do you want?”  
“Zero-sama…” he instantly regretted it when he saw the hunter’s eyebrow twitch, “I mean Zero-san, do you want to know a secret?” the smile he shot towards the other would have made even the coldest of people perk up but Zero’s glare just intensified.  
“No.” the other’s voice was blatantly disinterested as he slammed the door in the aristocrats face. For a second all was quiet until the sound of a lock clicking into place echoed through the corridor. Momentarily the sunny vampire was stunned but he quickly shrugged it off. Of course Kaname couldn’t have chosen an easier person to fall in love with and naturally Zero had to be his usual self. Shaking his head, Takuma walked back to the Night Dorms, humming quietly to himself as he considered what manga he would read next.

Attempt 2: Ichijou Takuma  
Failure Cause: Half-Asleep Hunter

 _Listen_  
_Do you want to know a secret_  
_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

“Pull over here.” She said, not bothering to specify why to the driver. Rima was not a particularly nice person, nor was she overly invested in her friends romantic relationships but even she knew that Kaname was going to need a lot of help if he wanted to actually win the male prefect over. Not that there was anything wrong with Zero, the hunter was just a little too oblivious to notice the Pureblood’s feelings, and of course when he finally did realise them, he would be too stubborn to acknowledge that they were directed at him.

The driver did as was said just as the silver haired boy limped out of the alleyway. Obviously the mission he had been sent on hadn’t gone as well as planned. Sighing because the blood would no doubt stain the seats, she opened the door while the hunter stares at her in confusion. “You should love yourself more.” She stated simply, moving up so that the boy could sit next to her.  
He seems to contemplate something for a few seconds before getting in next to her, wincing slightly as the moment aggravated his wounds. “Why are you helping me vampire?” he asked, once the door was closed and while most people would have seen it as another show of blatant disrespect, Rima noticed the confusion in his eyes and the way his face had softened ever so slightly.  
“Do you want to know a secret?” she asked, leaning forward to check that she still had the pocky for Shiki in her bag.

His eyebrows furrowed at this and the arm around his waist tightened quite a bit. “Not this shit again.” He grumbled, more to himself than her before turning and focusing his full attention on her. “Fine, tell me the god damn secret.”  
“Kaname-sama is-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence as the hunter chose that moment to succumb to his wounds, falling onto her lap with a dull ‘thump’. That certainly could have gone better, she thought to herself while shaking her head and poking his head. He didn’t move but she realised that his hair was very soft and with his face out of its usual scowl, he could make a decent model. “Drive faster.” She ordered, not wanting to think of what Kaname would do to her if the hunter died on her lap, in the backseat of the car she was riding in.

Attempt 3: Tooya Rima  
Failure Cause: Blood Loss

 _Closer_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Say the words I long to hear_  
_I’m in love with you_

Hanabusa had the utmost respect for Kuran Kaname, some even said that it went past that into sections people categorised as ‘obsession’, ‘infatuation’ and ‘overwhelming fixation’ but he was a vampire, and that was fairly normal for his kind. It’s not like he collects a back to back catalogue with pictures of everything Kuran’s powers destroy. That had been confiscated last week and he knew that there was no way he was getting it back from the Disciplinary Committee while Zero was around. The problem was that even though almost all of his things had been confiscated, he had already managed to replace them. He didn’t mind parting with them too much seeing as it gave him more space to collect new things but he wasn’t going to let the hunter in on that, especially not when he could use the situation to his advantage.

“Nee, Zero-sama…” He called out, beaming at the thought of Kaname praising him for helping him win over the hunter. “Do you want to know a secret?” Zero did not look interested in the slightest; in fact those words only seemed to further fuel his irritation.  
“We’ve gone over this before Aidou-senpai.” He sighed as he stared past the nobleman, “Your creepy collection is a violation of people’s privacy and while I don’t actually care what you do in your free time, as long as you’re on campus I’m confiscating it.” The hunter stopped for a second, as if considering something before focusing a much darker glare on the noble vampire, “And stop with the ‘sama’ shit, I’m not Kuran.”  
“You’re mean you’re not a Kuran y-”

“Aidou-san!” the nobleman’s face paled dramatically when a much smoother voice cut in, stopping him before he could finish his sentence.  
“Kaname-sama!” He quickly spoke up, trying to clear up the misunderstanding before it led to another punishment. “I was just-” his words fell short as the Pureblood’s powers lash out and a rain of glass falls from the chandelier above him. While the shards completely missed Zero, Hanabusa dived headfirst to catch some in his hands. “Another treasure…” the blonde whispers with pure reverence as he stared at the item.  
“AIDOU!” As the hunter rants endlessly about his ‘creepy’ (it’s respectful!) behaviour, he decides to count it as a win seeing as Kaname was standing calmly next to the silver haired boy. The fact that the Dorm President didn’t proceed to punish him for his collection that day had to mean something after all.

Attempt 4: Aidou Hanabusa  
Failure Cause: New Treasures

 _Listen_  
_Do you want to know a secret_  
_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

“Do you want to know a secret?” She asked, making a point of keeping her voice flat while the male member of the disciplinary committee just stared at her distastefully.  
Never let it be said that she did not go above and beyond for the people that she loved. Everyone knew that she, Souen Ruka, had been in love with Kuran Kaname for years. Some had mocked her for daring to adore someone who was so above her station, jealousy had ruled others and they had been unnecessarily cruel to her while a third lot had simply given up on her before they had even considered her efforts. Still she was willing to look past all of that and put aside her own feelings if it meant that Kaname could have his own ‘happily ever after’… even if that happy ending didn’t include her.

Of course Ruka wasn’t just going to give up though. She stood in front of Zero for a long time trying to figure out what exactly the hunter had that she didn’t. If it was as simple as his anatomy she doubted it played a major role as she couldn’t image her beloved rolling over for anyone. If it was his hair, silver like moonlight, could she not simply dye hers? Maybe it was his eyes than, unnaturally and strangely beautiful even though they were so hard and cold… she could wear contacts.

“What do you want, Souen-san?” he asked but it didn’t stop her inter catalogue in the slightest. His build than, athletic and well defined, straining in his clothing even though he wore them so shabbily.  
“You’re the one who fucking called me here!” he added, voice rising with each word. His vocabulary perhaps, so vulgar and crude unlike that of someone Kaname would meet in court. She could be equally rude if he wished it of her though, the Pureblood had only need ask.  
“Don’t just stand there like an idiot, let’s get this shit over with already!” the hunter carried on, although it too was lost on her. It must be his personality than, the fire that burned in his eyes along with his impatience. She could do that too, heavens knew how she complained when one of her dresses were late.  
“That’s it I’m out of here…” He stuck his hands in his pockets as he turned and walked away. Or maybe it was the way his rear fitted so perfectly into his pants, shifting slightly back and forth as he walked. She wondered if he even realised that he was doing it.

Attempt 5: Souen Ruka  
Failure Cause: Distractions

 _Closer_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Say the words you long to hear_  
_I’m in love with you_

The pocky lover didn’t involve himself in others affairs, in fact he actively avoided them whenever he could because he hated it when people got involved in his business. Today however would have to be an exception, he decided, as he watched a rather distinctive hunter storm out of the Moon Dorm and a bunch of rather uncharacteristic curses begin floating down from his cousin’s room. Slowly getting up, he headed after the hunter while pulling out a packet of his favourite snacks. Usually he would find it strange that he wasn’t being stopped at the gates but today he was thankful for the oversight. He’d have to tell Takuma about it later though, as the Vice President the blonde vampire was in charge of those things.

It wasn’t difficult to get to the hunter once he was outside. The boy had a rather distinctive smell and it’s not like he had been covering any of his tracks which made it quite easy for the pocky lover to find him leaning against a tree with his head raised to the sky. Zero didn’t do anything as Senri moved closer to him; he didn’t even look when the vampire sat down next to him. It was a little strange actually how the boy just continued to stare up at the clouds as if they had the answers to whatever problem he was currently going through. Silently Senri offered him from the box and he was a little glad when the silver haired boy finally flicked his eyes down. The hunter looked between him and the sweet in confusion before sighing and taking one, biting into the very tip of it before continuing his vigil.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Senri asked, before noticing how the faraway look on the other boy’s face was slowly changing into one of irritation.  
“Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that? If this ‘secret’ was so fucking important don’t you think I’d know it already? I mean fuck you guys! I’m a trained hunter, not some fucking-”  
Senri nodded along as the hunter ranted, eating one of his own pocky quietly and relaxing to the sound of birds in the distance. There was no point in trying to tell Zero anything now, even if he listened the hunter wasn’t going to believe him and it was probably best if the lighter haired boy learnt about Kaname’s feelings on a good day.

Attempt 6: Shiki Senri  
Failure Cause: Pocky

_I’ve known the secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows, just we two_

It was Yuki’s begging that even got her to say anything about the matter. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Zero deserved happiness or even that she didn’t think Kaname would be a good boyfriend to him but more that she believed that these things had to happen naturally. Yuki had another thing to say about that matter though and while she fully understood why the girl couldn’t do it herself, she didn’t know why she had to be the one do it for her.

“Zero-san!” she spoke up bravely in front of the Night Class and their swarming fangirls. “I know this is a bit sudden but please accept my feelings for you.” She bowed down quickly, hoping to hide the embarrassed she felt for saying something that stupid, “I have liked you for a really long time and-“  
“Yori-san” Zero’s voice cut her off mid-sentence as she quickly raised herself up again. Around her, girls were staring in shock and whispering amongst each other in confusion. She couldn’t blame them, she’d never even mentioned liking him and now she was in front of a large crowd proclaiming her ‘feelings’. She wondered for the thousandth time why she had agreed with Yuki but the answer came very quickly when she noticed the thumbs up said girl was giving her from the dormitory wall. “We both know you don’t feel that way about me. Just tell me whatever it is this is actually about so we can both get on with our day.”  
As blunt as ever, she thought to herself before taking a breath. “You’re correct, truthfully Zero-san…” this was more difficult than she thought, “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Just get it over with.” He said, scowling at her as if she was worse than the other girls who were now leaning in closer to her as well. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat so that he wouldn’t be able to misunderstand her before beginning.  
“Kuran-senpai is in the one-” she never did get to finish her sentence as in that moment a sharp scream rang through the area. Yuki, who too had been leaning in to see how the situation went, had lost her footing on top of the wall and was now tumbling to her impending doom. Or, she would have been, if Zero hadn’t dashed forward and caught the girl before she could hit the ground. “-that’s in love with you.” Yori finished, although the boy was no longer around to hear her.

Attempt 7: Wakaba Sayori  
Failure Cause: Yuki

 _Listen_  
_Do you want to know a secret_  
_Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh_

Akatsuki didn’t particularly want to get involved but he was here now and it’s not like he could really back out. He isn’t sure exactly how this mess had started but he’s pretty sure it had something to do with Aidou’s whining and the fact that the fire user had than approached the hunter and asked that question. Of course he was now dreading what would happen but it couldn’t be that much worse than getting dragged off for punishment with Aidou… unless the hunter had Bloody Rose with him. Of course, he thought to himself, the trigger happy hunter would have his gun with him. Zero parting with his weapon was as unlikely as his cousin parting with the junk he collected as ‘treasures’.

“Can you make it quick?” Zero finally broke the silence while sticking his hands in his pocket and glaring at the wall. “Some of us actually have classes to get to.”  
Resisting the urge to remind the hunter that he was already bunking, the noble vampire took a deep breath and decided to just be blunt about the topic. That way the situation could be resolved once and for all. “Kaname-sama is…” Then again maybe he should be more tactical about it. After all if Zero did something rash or responded badly and the Night Class Dorm Leader found out that he had been the one to tell the hunter…  
“Kaname-senpai is…” Zero repeated, eyebrows furrowing and eyes hardening in a way that clearly conveyed the silver haired boy wanted him to get this over with already.  
“Kaname-sama is-”

“What are you two doing standing around in the hallways!” Kain didn’t actually know the person who had shouted at them but he presumed he was a Day Class teacher seeing as Zero and Yuki were in charge of discipline. “Get to class already!”  
“Kya kya kya…” Zero grumbled to himself, “He’s as bad as the Day Class girls.” The hunter grumbled, turning away from both teacher and vampire as he walked in the opposite directions.  
“KIRYUU-SAN! I don’t care if your foster father is the headmaster if you don’t get in class right now I’m giving you detention.” Sighing to himself, Akatsuki decides to head back to the Night Dorms. Besides he had to put up with screaming during change over and it’s not like the hunter was going to listen to him anyway.

Attempt 8: Kain Akatsuki  
Failure Cause: Teachers

 _Closer_  
_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Say the words you long to hear_  
_I’m in love with you_

“Here.” She didn’t say anything else as she passed Zero the small, black, kitten and began to walk away.  
Anyone who took time to look into it knew that the hunter had a soft spot for animals so what better way to get things moving than to leave Kaname’s new pet with the silver haired boy. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the hunter’s voice raised but he didn’t loosen his hold on the kitten, “The Day Class aren’t allowed pets on campus.”  
“Do you want to know a secret?” Seiren asked as he ran to fall in step with her. Probably to continue shouting but that didn’t really matter. After all, he hadn’t made any other protests so she took that as her cue to continue. “That kitten belongs to Kaname-sama.”  
He looked at her blankly after that but he didn’t drop the small pet, “Why did you give it to me than?” he demanded after a few seconds of silence but she only grinned and continued walking in the direction of her leader. “Hey, I’m talking to you. Don’t just ignore me.”

“Zero-kun!” the boy instantly looked up when he herd himself being addressed although the scowl on his face promised extreme pain to the person who had dared refer to him so casually.  
“Kuran-senpai” The hunter’s voice was icy even though the kitten in his arms ruined any chance he had at being threatening, “I believe this is yours.” Seiren took that moment to sneak away and watch the on-going situation from the safety of a nearby tree. At least that way if it went badly she wouldn’t be in the immediate crossfire and if Zero went rabid on Kaname, she would be around to stop to him.  
“Yes” Kaname reached for the kitten but it gave one look at the Pureblood’s hand and snubbed him, “It is.” The darker haired one continued, attempting to pick it up only to get nipped by the kitten’s surprisingly sharp teeth.  
“I suppose not everyone fawns over the great Kuran Kaname.” Zero spoke, petting the kitten which purred at the hunter’s touch. Seiren honestly couldn’t tell if the glare the kitten was receiving was due to its proximity to the hunter or because it had embarrassed the Pureblood.

An awkward silence stretched between the two of them after that and for a second she thought that she too had failed. Sighing at what that meant for her future, she came to the startling realisation that she was running out of useful ideas and that her job was getting more difficult every day as their near constant bickering increased.  
“I suppose…” Zero began, fingers moving in a constant rhythm across the animal’s coat, “if the stupid kitten isn’t going to let you take it back, I could bring it to the Moon Dorms.” For a second Seiren thought she had misheard him and obviously Kaname did too if the subtle shift in his face was anything to go by. “Not that I’m doing it for you or anything. I’m just tired of your idiot followers bothering me.”  
“Bothering you?” Seiren watched as the two of them began walking away, Zero still holding the cat in his arms.  
“Yeah, apparently you have some big fucking secret that I just have to know and nobody can give me a break about it.” The hunter scowled, “I mean if it’s so important why don’t-” Before the hunter could finish the sentence, the kitten chose that second to jump out of his arms in an attempt to reach a little bird in the trees above them. Seiren supposed that was to be expected. After all, it seemed as though fate had a personal grudge against the two of them getting together.

Attempt 9: Seiren  
Failure Cause: A Little Bird

**Bonus**

“Truthfully, Zero-kun, I do have a secret.” Kaname spoke up after the two of them finally managed to recapture the black kitten. “And it does involve you.”  
Rolling his eyes, the hunter cradled the kitten a little closer as he met the Pureblood’s strangely intense gaze. “What are you talking about, Kuran-senpai?”  
Taking a deep breath the vampire took a step closer to the hunter. It was a little amusing when silver haired boy took one back, stepping away from him only to knock against a tree. Quickly the darker haired boy closed in, trapping him in place and leaning closer to him. “Zero, I-”

Before he could finish speaking a soft mouth was pressing against his. The smell of lavender and cherry blossoms seemed to overcome his senses, along with the hint of freshly baked cookies while the taste of chocolate and something distinctly Zero turned him to putty against the lighter haired boy. For a second the Pureblood’s mental processor seemed to short circuit before it slowly came to terms with the fact that this was actually happening and he returned the kiss.  
“Zero-kun, it’s time for crossover, where on earth are you?” Yuki’s voice drifted to them as the mood between them instantly shifted.

“Zero…” Kaname breathed as the hunter pulled away, his cheeks slowly turning a deeper shade of red as a blush spread further across his face.  
“What are you still doing standing around Kaname-senpai?” the hunter growled out, cuddling the kitten closer to his chest. “Don’t you have class to get to?”  
A grin tugged at the Pureblood’s lips as he looked down at the silver haired boy, “So scary-” he couldn’t help but tease, “Mister Disciplinary Committee.” He made a point of silencing Zero in the best way possible before the hunter could protest any further.

Attempt 10: Kiryuu Zero  
Success

_Song: Do You Want To Know A Secret by The Beatles_


End file.
